Host of Horror
This is the ninth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 6:30 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK 6:30 The Villainous Vulture yes The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" 6:30 Drfizwuz997xlol I'm not reADY Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:30 AwesomeTD ' : "We had a TIME TRAVEL challenge" The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 6:30 Rj3ful1 TWERK Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 6:30 Rj3ful1 LOL Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:30 Coolboy87 (Sorry about this kicking Awesome don't like it when you talk) 6:30 AwesomeTD ' : "So that means that we all went back to the future!" Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. 6:31 Rj3ful1 THERES AN ICON? Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. 6:31 AwesomeTD ' : "In the end the Heroes won AGAIN" ' : "That's 3 times in a ROW" ' : "So yeah..." ' : "The Villains are now on a losing streak" ' : "Will the lose again?" ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW" Niksdorfv has left the chat. 6:32 AwesomeTD ' : "On" ' : "Total" ' : "DRAMA" ' : "ACTION!!! :D " Drfizwuz997xlol has left the chat. 6:32 AwesomeTD okay you can talk 6:32 TrueCobalion : Zzzzzzzzz 6:32 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: Went back to the future? Makes no sense..What's today's Genre gonna be? 6:32 BoysCanLikeItToo *still printing out law suits back home* 6:32 OMGitsGARRET *Farts* Oppst. 6:32 Rj3ful1 TWERK 6:32 TDfan10 : *wakes up* 6:32 OMGitsGARRET *Oppsy 6:32 TrueCobalion : *sees a little lizard* 6:32 BoysCanLikeItToo I need to get back on this show... Niksdorfv has joined the chat. 6:32 TrueCobalion Lizard : Mama? Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:32 TDfan10 : Hey cody where are you? 6:32 TrueCobalion : AAAHH! 6:32 AwesomeTD NO TWERK ING Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. 6:33 Coolboy87 : *Sleeping*: *Yawns*: 6:33 Dapi602 : Here dawn 6:33 Niksdorfv 6:33 Rj3ful1 Then why is the icon there Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 6:33 The Villainous Vulture -conf- Ugh, Duncan will PAY FOR GETTING ZOEY ELIMINATED! 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys listen!" ' : "Today's movie genre will be..." 6:33 Coolboy87 For non RP purposes 6:33 Rj3ful1 *eats* 6:33 BoysCanLikeItToo *calls chris from back home* 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : "HORROR MOVIE TIME" 6:33 Dapi602 : Horror? 6:33 TDfan10 : Oh no! 6:33 OMGitsGARRET Owen loved scary movies! 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Since it's almost Halloween" 6:33 TDfan10 : Yeah, me like scary movies :P 6:33 OMGitsGARRET *loves 6:33 TrueCobalion : I have this little cage for you buddy, stay there. 6:33 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh Chris, pick up pick up pick up... 6:33 Coolboy87 : Horror? Great, I am already Horrified. 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : "We have to get ready for Scary Movies" 6:33 TrueCobalion *the lizard obliges* 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah" 6:33 TDfan10 YEA! 6:33 BoysCanLikeItToo *redials* 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : "I am gonna be the psycho" 6:34 TrueCobalion : lalalalalala 6:34 Dapi602 : Psycho you say? 6:34 Niksdorfv Scary? 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Chef will be the cop" 6:34 BoysCanLikeItToo *calls chris again* 6:34 TDfan10 wha? : Chef should be the psycho 6:34 OMGitsGARRET Can I be the cook? 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : "All you guys will be the victims :P " 6:34 TDfan10 : Okay that's not good :( 6:34 Niksdorfv HA SUCKERS! chester 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah get it?" 6:34 The Villainous Vulture Nothing can be scarier than Beth 6:34 Dapi602 : Don't worry Dawn I'll make sure that Chris doesn't hurt you 6:34 TrueCobalion Got it 6:34 TDfan10 Thanks Cody, you are the best :) 6:34 Coolboy87 : Hey! Duncan 6:34 TrueCobalion : ok 6:34 The Villainous Vulture Shut it Duncan! 6:34 OMGitsGARRET What do we - as victims - do exactly? 6:34 BoysCanLikeItToo *calls chris AGAIN* 6:34 TDfan10 : yes we get it chris 6:34 Niksdorfv Sure 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : "I'm the psycho, Chef is the cop, you guys are the victims :D " 6:35 TDfan10 You'll never take me alive! 6:35 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO HAUNTED HOUSE SET 6:35 BoysCanLikeItToo I am going to murder Chris if he doesn't answer... 6:35 TDfan10 : Oh no a haunted house :( 6:35 Coolboy87 : Okay. When do we start this? 6:35 TrueCobalion : ... Night Chris! 6:35 Rj3ful1 Cops? YES! We got Mr Juvie! 6:35 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys everyone inside that house!" 6:35 TDfan10 : No :( 6:35 TrueCobalion : Zzzzzz Dapi602 has joined the chat. 6:35 TDfan10 : I don't wanna go in 6:35 Rj3ful1 *Walks into house* 6:35 Niksdorfv Yeah 6:35 TrueCobalion : uuunnhhh 6:35 BoysCanLikeItToo *calls chris AGAIN* 6:35 Dapi602 : We have to go inside that house dawn, it's the challenge 6:35 AwesomeTD ' : "All the people go inside that house and have a party " 6:36 TDfan10 : Yay party! *runs inside house* : Ugh, fine... 6:36 Dapi602 : Great! *goes inside* 6:36 Niksdorfv Ok 6:36 The Villainous Vulture Cool a party 6:36 OMGitsGARRET Oh that house doesn't look that scary! *Lightning* AH, NEVER MIND; YES IT DOES; YES IT DOES! 6:36 AwesomeTD ' : "PARTY time people" 6:36 TDfan10 Whatever... parties* 6:36 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah all of you are having a party " 6:36 TDfan10 : Yay! 6:36 BoysCanLikeItToo Dangit Chris. 6:36 AwesomeTD ' : "have fun!" 6:36 Dapi602 : Party in the house guys! 6:36 The Villainous Vulture If only Zoey was here... 6:36 Niksdorfv dance 6:36 TDfan10 sits down and meditates* 6:36 Dapi602 : Dawn? really? :P 6:36 TrueCobalion : Remember Whodunnit? The game where one is the killer and the others will be killed each night? 6:36 Rj3ful1 Party ? Lame. 6:36 TDfan10 : He he he, just looking for ghosts, this house is haunted you know :P 6:36 The Villainous Vulture DUDE, SHE WAS EVIL! 6:36 Dapi602 : Dawn it's a movie set 6:36 AwesomeTD PARTY BEGINS 6:36 TrueCobalion : Its like that 6:36 TDfan10 drinks punch* : Okay let's go! *stops meditation and starts to dance* 6:37 TrueCobalion : Mmmm Steak! 6:37 Drfizwuz997xlol back 6:37 Dapi602 : Yay! Party! 6:37 The Villainous Vulture Whats your point? 6:37 AwesomeTD PARTY IN THE HOUSE PEOPLE 6:37 Coolboy87 : Dances.. 6:37 Dapi602 : *dances with dawn* 6:37 OMGitsGARRET *Eats cake* THIS PARTY ROCKS! 6:37 TrueCobalion : *eats* 6:37 Dapi602 COOL PARTY MEN *kisses dawn* : weee *drink pepsi* 6:37 AwesomeTD BUT SUDDENLY 6:37 TDfan10 PARTYS! *dances* 6:37 AwesomeTD LIGHTS GO OUT 6:37 TDfan10 : Ahhh! 6:37 Niksdorfv Hey Scott 6:37 TrueCobalion : I can't see! 6:37 TDfan10 : This house is haunted I knew it :( *hugs cody* 6:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Oooooooo" 6:37 Niksdorfv AAH! 6:37 Dapi602 : it's a fake house dawn, chef is probably messing with the lights 6:37 TDfan10 okay then 6:37 AwesomeTD ' : "That party is BUSTED" 6:37 Coolboy87 : Oooh 6:37 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* good luck 6:37 Rj3ful1 AHHHHH! 6:38 TDfan10 kisses Cody* 6:37 Drfizwuz997xlol tasty 6:38 Niksdorfv WHAT 6:38 AwesomeTD ' : *goes inside the house dressed up as the Psycho* 6:38 OMGitsGARRET Hey! Whose blocking out the sun, and it's not me this time! 6:38 TDfan10 : Oh no I think the psycho is here :( 6:38 TrueCobalion : Hello? 6:38 Drfizwuz997xlol AHHHHHHH holly shit 6:38 Dapi602 : don't worry dawn 6:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Oooooo... I am so evil I want to kill people" ' : "So call the cops" 6:38 Niksdorfv KILL! 6:38 Dapi602 : I won't let chris catch you 6:38 TrueCobalion : I can't see any of you! 6:38 TDfan10 runs off* 6:38 Drfizwuz997xlol deals 9 1 1 6:38 Coolboy87 : Hmm. Hey. Guys, we should call the...cops? 6:38 TrueCobalion : PHOOOONE!!! 6:38 BoysCanLikeItToo *watching from home* Go Scott! 6:38 AwesomeTD ' : "I am an evil psycho and I am gonan KILL YOU ALL :D " The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 6:38 TDfan10 : Ahhhh! Help me cody! 6:38 Drfizwuz997xlol hey cops 6:38 TrueCobalion : I think I got a flashlight *turns it on* 6:38 Dapi602 : *tries to find chris* 6:38 Dapi602 : *take a knife and throw the knife on chris* 6:38 Drfizwuz997xlol chris is trying to rape me 6:38 TDfan10 I hope Chris doesn't do anything stupid 6:38 AwesomeTD ' : *kills * 6:38 Dapi602 : mwahhaha 6:39 TrueCobalion : Sierra! 6:39 TDfan10 : Ahhhhh! 6:39 Dapi602 : He he he, whatever :P : ah my blood ! 6:39 Drfizwuz997xlol He is touching me 6:39 Niksdorfv SIERRA! 6:39 TDfan10 Sierra! 6:39 AwesomeTD ' : *kills * 6:39 Rj3ful1 SIERRA! 6:39 Dapi602 : Oh no Katie! 6:39 TrueCobalion : Who is... 6:39 TDfan10 : Oh no! 6:39 Dapi602 : help ;( 6:39 Coolboy87 : Sierra...Oh no. Katie u calling the cops? KATIE 6:39 Drfizwuz997xlol the cops r coming 6:39 TrueCobalion : Oh god! *runs* 6:39 Rj3ful1 *Hides* 6:39 AwesomeTD ' : KATIE IS DEAD 6:39 Dapi602 : Yeah we know chris 6:39 TDfan10 : stop killing people chris 6:39 TrueCobalion *locks door* 6:39 OMGitsGARRET AHHH! *Runs away* 6:39 Drfizwuz997xlol *kills gwen 6:39 AwesomeTD ' : *kills * 6:39 BoysCanLikeItToo IS HE KILLING THEM?! 6:39 TDfan10 : I hope now, maybe it's fake like cody said 6:39 Dapi602 : Aww, lindsay is dead 6:39 Dapi602 : *saves sierra* 6:39 AwesomeTD ' : *kills * 6:39 TDfan10 hides and calls cop* NO THE RCMP DID NOT GET ME! 6:39 Dapi602 : thanks sadie ;( : Well then, that's what you get for rejecting me in Season 1 6:39 TDfan10 : He he he, I'm a so much better GF than what Gwen would of been :P 6:39 TrueCobalion : Okay okay okay... phone! 6:39 Rj3ful1 X_X 6:39 Niksdorfv HERE! 6:39 TrueCobalion *takes phone and locks self in closet* 6:39 Drfizwuz997xlol *twerks 6:39 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys this house is now haunted" 6:39 TDfan10 : Yeah, we see that chris :( 6:39 TrueCobalion 911!!! 6:40 Dapi602 : *take the phone and call the 9-1-1 6:40 TDfan10 : Yeah Cody, call them 6:40 AwesomeTD : "What people?" 6:40 TrueCobalion : Its an emergency, people are dead 6:40 Drfizwuz997xlol Calls 9-1-1 6:40 OMGitsGARRET GIVE ME THAT! *Dials 911* 6:40 Dapi602 911 what is your emergency 6:40 Niksdorfv HELP US 6:40 AwesomeTD : "I heard you guys have a problem" 6:40 Coolboy87 : Um..yeah? 6:40 Drfizwuz997xlol yes 6:40 OMGitsGARRET CHRIS IS TRYING TO KILL US! 6:40 TDfan10 : CHRIS IS A MURDERER 6:40 Niksdorfv WE DO 6:40 AwesomeTD : "Oooooo" 6:40 Drfizwuz997xlol im having a baby 6:40 Dapi602 : hey the host is trying to kill us HELP 6:40 Niksdorfv WE HAVE A KILLER 6:40 AwesomeTD : "Not good!" 6:40 TDfan10 : HELP US CHEF calls RCMP* Youll never take me ALIVE! 6:40 Rj3ful1 *blood comes out of mouth* 6:40 Drfizwuz997xlol come quike 6:40 Coolboy87 : WHAT? Heather is joking. 6:40 Niksdorfv SAVE US 6:40 AwesomeTD : "Where is the killer?" 6:40 Dapi602 ok the cops are going in the house 6:40 TDfan10 : IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE 6:40 TrueCobalion : *blood leaking down my leg* : Ohhh 6:40 AwesomeTD ' : "NO ONE CAN FIND ME!!!" 6:40 Niksdorfv IN the house? 6:40 Drfizwuz997xlol the killer is 6:40 TDfan10 HELP! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 6:40 Dapi602 : Don't worry Dawn I'll take care of him 6:41 Drfizwuz997xlol leshawna 6:41 TDfan10 : Yes! Go Cody! BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 6:41 Dapi602 : *sees Chris* Hey stay away for my girlfriend chris! 6:41 AwesomeTD ' : *kills * 6:41 Dapi602 : AHHHHHHH! 6:41 Niksdorfv SCOTT 6:41 TDfan10 : CODY! 6:41 TrueCobalion :Oh god run! 6:41 AwesomeTD ' : *kills * 6:41 Drfizwuz997xlol leshawna y r u doing this? 6:41 TDfan10 Cody, are you dead for real? 6:41 TrueCobalion : *locks self in door* 6:41 The Villainous Vulture back 6:41 Dapi602 : X_X 6:41 Drfizwuz997xlol *is dead 6:41 The Villainous Vulture What Mike? 6:41 TDfan10 : *kick chris into the groins* YOU KILLED MY CODY 6:41 TrueCobalion : 911!! 6:41 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay I outta here!" 6:41 TDfan10 Leshawna is out 6:41 TDfan10 : I HATE YOU CHRIS 6:41 TrueCobalion : 2 more people are dead! 6:41 Niksdorfv BEHIND YOU 6:41 TDfan10 : *take a guns and shoot chris* 6:41 AwesomeTD : "I see him!" 6:41 OMGitsGARRET GUYS! We have to stay together. 6:41 AwesomeTD : *chases Chris* 6:41 Niksdorfv RUN 6:41 TrueCobalion : Not the best idea 6:41 TDfan10 : GET HIM CHEF 6:41 Coolboy87 : Omg? Omg! 6:41 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope! It's the cops!" 6:42 TDfan10 makes out with Owen* 6:42 The Villainous Vulture *Running* 6:42 AwesomeTD ' : "First team to stop that Cops wins!" 6:42 TrueCobalion : IZZY! NO TIME! 6:42 TDfan10 : NO CHRIS THAT'S WRONG : There is always time for my Owen, he he :P 6:42 Niksdorfv Runs with scott 6:42 OMGitsGARRET No time for making out Izzy, RUN! 6:42 Rj3ful1 *gets up* BRAINS loljk 6:42 TrueCobalion : WHAAAAAT 6:42 The Villainous Vulture *Tackles the cop* 6:42 Niksdorfv what? 6:42 TDfan10 : Whatever, kicks the cop 6:42 TDfan10 kk 6:42 Dapi602 : hey stop the cop ! 6:42 TrueCobalion : don't try it its a trick 6:42 AwesomeTD : "Nope, don't get me!" 6:42 TDfan10 tackles cop and beats him* 6:42 Dapi602 : hey the cop you will stop ok ! 6:42 Niksdorfv I CAN DO IT! 6:42 TDfan10 : *tackles* 6:42 TrueCobalion : ITS A TRAP! 6:42 AwesomeTD ' : "get that cop!" 6:42 OMGitsGARRET RUUUNNNN! 6:42 AwesomeTD ' : "I am the psycho, I rule this place!" 6:42 TDfan10 : I hope this is all fake, and we just playing 6:42 Drfizwuz997xlol *body is drags 6:42 Dapi602 : *take a gun* hey cop stop or i will shoot 6:43 TDfan10 Nice try COPPY! : Cody your alive! 6:43 Coolboy87 : *Shudders*: But Sierra, Katie, Heather and Dawn are dead 6:43 Niksdorfv wait..... chris is a killer 6:43 Dapi602 : Of course I am Dawn, I have 9 lives, he he he :P 6:43 TrueCobalion : Hello? 6:43 Drfizwuz997xlol I'm alive 6:43 AwesomeTD ' : "What?" 6:43 The Villainous Vulture *Tackles Chef* 6:43 Coolboy87 Is dead too 6:43 TDfan10 : *tackles chef* 6:43 TrueCobalion : Scott. Its a trap! 6:43 Drfizwuz997xlol what do we do know? 6:43 Dapi602 : *hits chef* 6:43 OMGitsGARRET Did you just pull a gun from your pants, Cody?! 6:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then TIMES UP" 6:43 TrueCobalion : Get away from him 6:43 Niksdorfv SCOTT 6:43 Dapi602 : Aww really? 6:43 TDfan10 ha ha! 6:43 Coolboy87 : That's...I am conf? 6:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains win!" 6:43 Dapi602 : *stole cody gun and shot the cop* 6:43 TDfan10 : lame 6:43 Rj3ful1 is dead too 6:43 The Villainous Vulture WHAT?! 6:43 TrueCobalion : Woo! 6:43 Drfizwuz997xlol what? 6:43 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS WIN" 6:43 Dapi602 : That sucks, I died for nothing 6:43 OMGitsGARRET Awww. 6:43 Rj3ful1 YES! 6:43 Coolboy87 : What about the dead people?! 6:43 TDfan10 : You suck Chris 6:43 AwesomeTD YOU WILL NOW ALL BE REVIVED 6:43 Dapi602 : Well then... 6:43 TDfan10 So you really 9 lives Cody? 6:44 TrueCobalion : -conf- I decided to name my lizard, Reggie 6:44 Drfizwuz997xlol *comes back alive 6:44 AwesomeTD ' : "It's a movie guys!" 6:44 Dapi602 : Of course not, I just faked my death LOL *kisses dawn* 6:44 Drfizwuz997xlol as if i would die 6:44 TDfan10 : Yay *kisses Cody* I was so worried 6:44 TrueCobalion : *takes reggie to watch the ceremony* 6:44 Niksdorfv NOOOOO 6:44 Coolboy87 : They were all revived...Just like? 6:44 Dapi602 : yay im alive 6:44 AwesomeTD ' : "Everything here is FAKE" 6:44 The Villainous Vulture What Mike? 6:44 Coolboy87 : Oookay 6:44 TDfan10 kisses Cody* I love you Cody 6:44 Niksdorfv WE LOSE! 6:44 AwesomeTD ' : "No one dies really in a movie" 6:44 Dapi602 : *in the confessional* eh dawn is the best girlfriend ever ! 6:44 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, Villains win" 6:45 Rj3ful1 GO VILLAINS! 6:45 The Villainous Vulture ... 6:45 AwesomeTD ' : "BUT THAT IS NOT ALL" 6:45 The Villainous Vulture finally I can talk Huh? 6:45 Dapi602 : What now loser? 6:45 AwesomeTD ' : "I heard the boogie man is loose" 6:45 TrueCobalion : O_O 6:45 TDfan10 : Wait what? 6:45 Coolboy87 : Man.. 6:45 The Villainous Vulture Ugh... 6:45 TrueCobalion : What did you say? D: 6:45 Niksdorfv huh? 6:45 AwesomeTD ' : "So the losing team" 6:45 OMGitsGARRET Boogie man? 6:45 Rj3ful1 Wait Chris, I have a question. Why am I even on the villains? I was a heroic female last season. 6:45 AwesomeTD ' : "First to catch the boogieman gets immunity" 6:46 Drfizwuz997xlol *falls 6:46 Dapi602 : *runs* : TDfan10 : okay! *runs* tackles boogieman* 6:46 OMGitsGARRET *Takes sack* COME HERE MR. BOOGIE MAN! 6:46 Niksdorfv why light turns off? 6:46 Dapi602 : *beat up izzy and stole the boogieman* 6:46 Drfizwuz997xlol *is the boggieman 6:46 TDfan10 : Yeah get him Cody! 6:46 AwesomeTD ' : "That is not the boogieman" 6:46 Dapi602 : i have it ! 6:46 TrueCobalion *Boogie Man: LETS BOOGIE! Lol 6:46 Dapi602 : ok 6:46 TDfan10 : Eh... 6:46 Drfizwuz997xlol *tackels katie 6:46 TrueCobalion : Wrong one 6:46 AwesomeTD : "I AM THE BOOGIEMAN" 6:46 TDfan10 Im ON Your team Cody 6:46 Niksdorfv WHAT 6:46 Drfizwuz997xlol *falls on chef 6:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody get Chef" 6:46 Coolboy87 : I HAVE THE BOOGIE MAN! *Bags Chef 6:46 TrueCobalion : Lets boogie with him! 6:46 AwesomeTD ' : " WINS" ' : " is IMMUNE" 6:47 Coolboy87 : yAY! Do I have immun..Yes 6:47 The Villainous Vulture Ugh, I hate this, Zoey probably hates me and it's all Duncans fault 6:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys that's it" ' : "Heroes are now up for elimination" 6:47 TDfan10 : Aww man 6:47 Dapi602 : Guess we lose :( 6:47 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 6:47 Rj3ful1 Chris, can you answer me? 6:47 Niksdorfv done 6:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Heroes" ' : "PM me your votes" ' : "Okay then" 6:47 Drfizwuz997xlol how do u vote? 6:47 TrueCobalion : Hey Gwen, look who i found. 6:48 TDfan10 gulps* 6:48 TrueCobalion (shows reggie, Trent's lizard) 6:48 TDfan10 : This is so lame 6:48 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: I was scared. I simply got the Boogie man. But like that will happen again..Anyway I vote _____ 6:49 OMGitsGARRET I vote to eliminate _____, sorry girl. :( 6:49 Rj3ful1 *gasps* How'd you get this! 6:49 Dapi602 : Don't worry dawn you did nothing wrong 6:49 AwesomeTD ' : "The following people are safe..." 6:50 The Villainous Vulture Trent, what are you doing? 6:50 TDfan10 : But you died, I'm sure you'll get some votes :( 6:50 TrueCobalion : I want ______ gone 6:49 Drfizwuz997xlol *finds a burrito 6:49 AwesomeTD ' : " is immune" 6:50 TrueCobalion : I have a lizard pet 6:50 TDfan10 : We get it Chris! 6:50 Coolboy87 : Yep. 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:50 The Villainous Vulture Hmm' 6:50 Dapi602 : Yes! 6:50 TrueCobalion : His name is reggie : TDfan10 : OMG your safe Cody! 6:50 OMGitsGARRET Good job Beth, and Cody! 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:50 Drfizwuz997xlol *gives it cody 6:50 TDfan10 : Yay me too :D *eats marshmallow* 6:50 The Villainous Vulture Its cool 6:50 Rj3ful1 *hugs Trent* Thank you so much! 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:50 Coolboy87 : Aw Thanks Owen. 6:50 TDfan10 I'm so glad you are safe *kisses Cody* 6:50 Dapi602 : oof *eat marshmallow and kisses dawn* 6:50 Drfizwuz997xlol OMG 6:50 TrueCobalion : Anytime. 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:50 OMGitsGARRET Good job Izzy, Katie and Dawn :D ! 6:50 Drfizwuz997xlol OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 6:50 TDfan10 eats marshmallow* 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:50 Niksdorfv YES! 6:50 TDfan10 : Can't believe I made it past 9 episodes 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:50 Dapi602 : thanks owen 6:50 OMGitsGARRET Yay! :D 6:50 AwesomeTD ' : "and finally..." 6:50 Drfizwuz997xlol is scared 6:50 Dapi602 : He he he 6:51 Dapi602 : *glups* 6:51 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 6:51 Dapi602 : oof *eat marshemollow* 6:51 Coolboy87 ; Yay Sierra! 6:51 OMGitsGARRET Bye Sadie. :( 6:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys Sadie and Lindsay are now LOW" 6:51 Drfizwuz997xlol *kisses the camera 6:51 TDfan10 so its and 6:51 Dapi602 : oh no :( 6:51 AwesomeTD ' : "And the person to go is..." 6:51 OMGitsGARRET Good luck Lindsay, Sadie. 6:51 AwesomeTD ' : "SADIE YOU ARE OUT" 6:51 Dapi602 : *glups* 6:51 Drfizwuz997xlol Thanks goodness 6:51 Dapi602 : aww man why i get eliminated 6:51 Rj3ful1 what 6:51 TrueCobalion : Sadie! 6:51 Rj3ful1 6:51 AwesomeTD ' : "SADIE YOU LOOOOOOSEEE" 6:51 The Villainous Vulture Hey Dawn? 6:51 Niksdorfv BYE 6:51 TDfan10 : What Duncan 6:51 Drfizwuz997xlol I'm katie 6:52 TrueCobalion : Don't go Sadie 6:52 Dapi602 : why i get eliminated 6:52 The Villainous Vulture I see what you and Cody are doing 6:52 Coolboy87 : *Gasps*: These eliminations ALWAYS shock me 6:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 6:52 The Villainous Vulture I just want to say that good luck in the next few episodes 6:52 Drfizwuz997xlol not sadie 6:52 Dapi602 : go with me katie 6:52 TDfan10 : Okay Duncan 6:52 TrueCobalion : Sadieeeeee!!! *crying* 6:52 TDfan10 : Wait, your not on our team :P 6:52 AwesomeTD ' : "That's it for today" 6:52 Dapi602 : Hey Duncan get out! He he 6:52 Rj3ful1 :O 6:52 Drfizwuz997xlol CRys 6:52 Rj3ful1 3 KATIES 6:52 TDfan10 bye Sadie! 6:52 Rj3ful1 Seems legit. 6:52 Dapi602 : bye guys and good luck ! 6:52 OMGitsGARRET Bye Sadie. :( THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes